


Calceamenta

by KawaiiAngelica



Category: Louis Shap - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiAngelica/pseuds/KawaiiAngelica
Summary: The first words you hear your soulmate speak are marked in black upon your wrist, when you hear them, the color is transformed.
Relationships: Louis Shap/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Calceamenta

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first ever fic so plz leave a comment with your thoughts on it
> 
> [y/n]= Your name  
> [y/ec]= Your eye color  
> [y/hc]= Your hair color

Ding.

A notification on her phone suddenly popped up, signaling that a new video YouTube had been released. Without thinking, she launched herself across her bed to swipe her phone off the bedside table; there was only one Youtuber she had notifications turned on for. Her heart began to beat faster as she unlocked her phone and loaded up the video, cursing under her breath as the loading symbol took up the screen. Round and round it went, seemingly taunting her as she waited with bated breath for it to just hurry up and start the damn video. And then an ad began. She let out a loud groan of frustration. The universe hated her. But then the ad was over, and suddenly she heard his voice coming through her earphones and all the annoyance, the pent up tension, left her body.

After the brief intro, consisting of photo shopped figures being moved around a stock image with a funny voice over, the screen flashed to him, talking to the camera. She couldn’t help but smile, at the way his large, deep eyes stared directly into the camera. It felt like they were staring directly into her soul. But then he lifted his arm to scratch his head and she saw his wrist for the first time. 'Oh fuck, my shoes!' was stamped in bold black letters across his forearm. 

Her cheeks burned a bright crimson red. What sort of soulmate mark was that?! She had hoped that the first time he heard her speak, it would be something intelligent sounding, poetic even. She let out a groan of frustration, he must think she was an idiot- would he even want her as a soulmate with a soulmark like that? No wonder he had always worn long sleeved tops in his past videos. She checked the comments under the video, desperately scrolling through and with each one she read, her heart grew heavier and heavier. So many people had left snide comments, some had even made foot fetish jokes. She buried her face in her hands. She hoped she would never meet him.

-2 months earlier-

The sky outside was gray and foreboding. She leant her forearms on the windowsill and gazed out her window. The buzzing sound of a lawnmower resonated through the still air, and she briefly glanced her eyes to the side, and saw that her neighbor had decided to mow his front lawn, despite the portended rain. She lazily drifted her eyes up and down the street lined with identical brick semi-detached houses, fronted by identical green rectangle lawns and sad looking shrubs. A lone boy cycled down the street. Ugh, she was bored.

She turned away from the window and plopped herself down on the bed, stretching out her arms and letting a wide yawn escape her mouth. In the back of her mind she registered the sight of her soulmark, still black, and absentmindedly wondered what her soulmate would be like- he mentioned a joke, so she hoped he would be funny. Maybe she would meet him at a stand up comedy night or something?

She opened up her phone and loaded up YouTube. She scrolled through her suggested videos for a while, before seeing that Memeulous had uploaded another Discord video. Seeing nothing better, she tapped on it, and then settled back on her bed to watch it. It was rather amusing, and she even chuckled out loud in some places, but then they invited ‘! Jeremy Kyle’ into the chatroom.

“Hello-morning so- I have a joke for you.”

Her heart stopped dead in her chest. She looked at her wrist and saw that the black letters stamped on her forearm had changed instead to a script of various pastel shades. She had found her soulmate.

-Present day: the following morning-

The annoying ring of her alarm jolted her out of her slumber. Crap. She had forgotten she had arranged to meet up with Harriet. Cursing herself for making social plans, she got up and hurried to the bathroom to get washed and brush her teeth. As she entered the bathroom she caught sight of her face: eyes red rimmed and skin puffy. The revelations from last night came flooding back to her and she suppressed a groan. No, she would not think about this now. She forcefully shoved the rising tides of worries and emotions to the back of her head and carried on with her morning routine.

Fortunately, she had laid out her chosen outfit last night so she didn’t have to worry about it now, and she couldn’t help but admire the way the color of her blouse complimented her [y/ec] eyes. Although she did worry that the neckline of her blouse was a bit too low. After she had pulled a brush quickly through her [y/hc] hair she glanced at the clock on her wall. Crap. She was very late.

She hurtled down the stairs two at a time, but when she got downstairs she found that she had left the shoes she had intended to wear upstairs. Panicked, she spun around and caught sight of an old pair of heels, which her friend had given her for her birthday last year. She had only worn them once, and they had given her awful blisters, but she had little choice and no time: they would have to do.

By some miraculous stroke of luck, she made her train in time, and she was immensely grateful that she hadn’t had to try and run for the train in these shoes- already they were beginning to rub badly around her ankle and toes. She settled back in her seat, and watched the fields slowly turn to houses and buildings as the train took her into London. She checked the directions on her phone for the place Harriet had arranged to meet her- some place called “Speedy’s Sandwich Bar and Café”, which apparently was a very short walk from Regent’s Park.

By the time she made it to the café, by now seriously regretting her decision to wear heels, she was ravenous- having had to skip breakfast in order to avoid missing her train. When she walked in, she saw that Harriet was already there, and had grabbed a table for them by the window. Upon hearing her come in, Harriet immediately glanced up from her phone and beamed at her. She stood up and quickly embraced her.

“[y/n]! It’s so good to see you again,” Harriet declared loudly in her sing-song voice, pushing her back Harriet darted her eyes up and down her body, “I love your outfit, especially the shoes!”

“Thanks,” She smiled meekly, she had forgotten how intense Harriet could be. 

Settling down into their seats, Harriet immediately launched into a tirade of various anecdotes about her cats, her part-time job, her parents, and many, many more things. She was very grateful when the waiter arrived with their drinks. Less grateful however, when the sleeve of her blouse slipped up her arm as she reached up to accept her drink. Harriet’s eyes widened to the size of dinner-plates.

“OMG! You met your soulmate?!” Harriet’s loud voice carried through the small café, and several other diners turned to stare in their direction.

Cringing slightly under all the attention, “Not exactly…” She replied meekly, unsure of how to explain the rather tricky situation she was in.

Harriet’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But your soulmark has colored? How can you not have met them?”

“We-well, I kind of heard them in a YouTube video?”

Harriet sucked in a breath. “Your soulmate is a YouTuber?!” Her voice once again exploded out, causing a bunch more stares, and now a couple of glares.

“I guess?” She smiled apologetically at the other people in the café.

“Who is it? Have I heard of them? How many subscribers do they have? What kind of content do they do? OMG! Are they super famous?” Harriet let out a squeal of joy and clapped her hands. “Are they, like, really rich?”

She lifted her hands in an attempt to placate Harriet. “Umm… their name is Louis? He’s very funny and I guess he’s pretty famous- he has 50K subs.”

“Oh wow! You have to tell me more! When do you plan on meeting him?”

“Meeting him?”

“Well duh, silly. He’s your soulmate, you have to meet him! You have contacted him, right?”

“We-well, you see…” She wasn’t sure how to explain to Harriet that he probably wouldn’t want to see her, not with a soulmark like that. God, his childhood must have been so bad, she hoped he wasn’t bullied for it, how could the future her be so foolish?  
Harriet rolled her eyes and gave her a look of pure exasperation. The rest of their meal she spent being chided by Harriet for not making contact, and then spent by Harriet making up more and more preposterous schemes for ways she could get in touch with Louis. By the end of the meal she had had enough.

She interrupted Harriet in the middle of her suggestion of finding out where Louis lived, kidnapping one of his dogs, and tying a note to its collar and then sending it back. “Look Harriet, can you just drop it? Please? I’m not even sure if I want to meet my soulmate yet.”

At this Harriet blinked and then slowly smiled. “Ahhh, still want to play the field a bit? You sly dog. Don’t worry I understand.”

Harriet then suggested that they walk over to Regent’s Park and have a little wander around the lake. Having nothing better to do with the rest of her day, and given the train ride into London was so long and such a hassle, she agreed. As they walked, Harriet talked endlessly of her own various romances, and she was free to daydream as they strolled across the grass and enjoyed the sun. Unfortunately as they walked, her shoes were becoming more and more uncomfortable, and she was pretty sure that soon she would have blisters, therefore, when they came across a particularly nice stretch of grass, she judged that it was dry enough to take the blasted things off and just potter on barefoot. 

She held them by the ankles straps loosely in her hand and swung them gently as they walked over to where the boat hire was. It was a lot more crowded over here, filled with families deciding to go out and enjoy the lovely day. She watched, amused, as one young girl crouched under a tree, feeding nuts to squirrels. She admired the way the dappled sunlight through the leaves of the tree, danced on the girl’s flower-patterned dress, evoking imagery of a sunlit meadow. Her attention was diverted by the loud thunk of a ball and then the screeching howls of a young child in pain. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a guilty looking boy trying to calm down his friend who was frantically rubbing the back of their head.

Harriet then stopped her story about some boy named Michael, who had once thought that she would absolutely love a pet tarantula for her birthday (he didn’t know she was a massive arachnophobe), and grabbing her hand, yanked her over to right beside the water, where some ducklings had gathered to receive some bread from an old lady. “Aww, look how cute they are! Do you think their mother would mind if I stole one and took it home with me?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Harriet, where would you keep it? It’s not like you have a lake in your back garden.

Harriet pouted at this, “I could dig out a pond!”

Everything happened so fast. Out of nowhere she heard another loud thunk, followed shortly by a loud splashing sound, then she began to notice the intense pain blooming in her hand. She let out a small cry, then, cradling her hand, she looked down and saw the same ball from earlier, which the boy had used to clobber his friend, rolling at her feet. And just in front of the ball, she could see her shoes slowly sinking deeper into the murky water.

“Oh fuck, my shoes!”

She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and realised what she had just said. She spun around and saw him standing there, his deep, dark eyes locked onto her own. And then she looked down at his wrist and saw that the soulmark had colored.

**Author's Note:**

> ik that most x reader fics use 2nd person but I hate that so I just used female 3rd person pronouns the entire time (sorry if that makes it confusing with Harriet)


End file.
